Gardening Gardening Gardening
by RandomDustBunnyzAngel
Summary: A sure stupid parody type thing -that is only a parody because it fits into no other category- for chap 496. Don't like bad jokes? Don't read.


...All I can say is, I rootin' for Kyuubi. He's not going to win, but I'm still cheering him on, *picks up Blow horn* GO KYUUBI KICK HIS ASS!. Thankies Yuti-chan and QueenOfFanFIcWorldLoveGunner.

Kyuubi: Oh I will.

Yay *hugs Kyuubi plushie*

Kyuubi: I can feel the love ^\/^.

WARNINGS: Foul language, Character stuff, and once again SHORT-ish

Pairings:...Bleh

**I don't own NARUTO, Masashi KISHIMOTO does. I also don't own Kung Fu fighting by the Foo Fighters, or the Gardening joke which is owned by Dylan Moran.**

****

The eight tailed host, the nine tailed host, and Yamato (what?) walked into the sacred ground of, Sacred-ness..Kind of like the pool of sacred tears in Kung Fu Panda, except there's no water, or plants. just rocks, cause it's a cave, a cave with drawings and Invisible head-less statues.

"Seriously?, Seriously?...really? Like seriously?." Yamato repeated, unable to grasp the totally messed up thought that was trying to burrow it's way into his brain.

"Yes fool, seriously." Since when did Killerbee turn into Mr.T?(I pity the fool!), "Naruto is going to stick his noggin into that Lion statue's mouth and hope it doesn't snap down and chop it off like a chicken,"

The ex-ANBU examined the lion head, "You mean this hunk of rock can somehow slide down and chop his head off like a hot guillotine?," he rubbed his chin.

"Sure 'nough," The eight tails holder looked at Naruto, "Well go on we ain't got all day,"

"Yeah but, is this really going to help me fight him?, I can already go into my mind and talk to him can't I just do it like that?," The blond asked.

"Kid you've been a main character since 1998, yet you still don't seem to get that in this series, Things have to be done the hard way, no matter what." Killerbee patted his back pushing him forward.

"Yeah but isn't there a less DEADLY way to do this?," Naruto tried to argue, "Like use the powers of Fluffy bunnies or...That little Chipmunk bastard from chapter 290!, he was really cute!,"

"Hey yeah maybe you can smother him with all things good, fluffy and adorable in this world and that'll turn him good!," Killerbee smiled,

"Do you really think that'll work?,"

The smile fell "No, now stick your head in it's mouth,"

"fine," The gennin placed his head in the tight enclosed space, that was dark and enclosed, (*starts hyperventilating* SOMBODY GIVE ME A BAG D:!)

"AH!," Naruto screeched,

Yamato pulled the blond from the lions mouth, his head appeared to be gone, "NARUTO!, Nooo, who will be the comic releaf now?," he sobbed.

Naruto's head popped out of his jacket, "GOTTCHA!,"

it was a joke, a really lame joke. And I know about lame jokes.

"I agree with the Author Naruto," The captain smacked the back of Naruto's head, "That was lame,"

All the while Killerbee was laughing in the background, It wasn't that funny.

"Alright let's go," (imagination)

The three walked into a door that was opened by a lever that was in the lions mouth, (Why ya gotta be so complicated?)

It was white, Just white..being a little lazy this week aren't we Kishi.

"M'kay so...What now?," Naruto looked around.

"Just do exactly what you did last chapter to meet up with your true evil self," Killerbee explained, "Let's just hope you don't end up like him."

(Madara insert no jutsu!)

''Tobi'' strolled through the gates of Sunagakure, he left his cloak back at the hideout so he wouldn't be noticed.

Yeah cause that orange lollypop on his face doesn't make him stand out at all, Why don't you just take it off? *reaches down*

"No, Tobi is a good boy and good boys keep on the thing that covers up their secret identities!," the man recoiled away from the invisible grabby hands.

Come ooooon, let me see! *grabs at his face*

"Hey no, y-you're gonna rip out my eye!," Madara's hand seemed to wrap around something mid air, "And I only have one currently working, apparently,"

B-b-b-b-buuuuuut!

"No," he said sternly, "Go..throw Kabuto off a cliff so i don't have to deal with him,"

Neh, you do it. You are super Ninja! You're sooooo handsom when you're serious, do you work out?.

"*sigh*how about you go help the bad guy fans take over the world?,"

Yes, cause together we _can_ take over the world *cackles evily* Or at least the hotel pool at a convention, resistance is futile!. *runs off to gather minions*

"What?," Madara asked the large group of confused people, whispers of 'He's nuts let's get out of here' and 'Why are all the buildings made out of sand?' could be heard.

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke groaned as he lifted himself out his bed (Bed.. rock with covers what's the difference?) and threw on his shirt, he made Madara label his clothes for him so he wouldn't repeat the, incident, that occured a few days ago.

Using the wall as a directory, he found his way to the kitchen, and managed to work his way through the large open area to the fridge.

Opening the door the young Uchiha dug his way through the half empty kitchen accessory, his hand suddenly landed on something round and squishy, it _felt _like a tomato. He picked it up and sniffed the object, it _smelled _like the fruit.

So he bit into it.

.Chew, "Blegh," the piece of heart fell out of Sasuke's mouth, "Madara this is the second time you've done this why are you so damn juvenile?,"

From the shadows Zetsu watched the ex-konoha nin, a camera held up to his white side, while his black side worked the controls.

"_**It wasn't Madara**__**This time**__." _the two whispered.

"Zetsu is that you?..Cause if it is could you tell my brain dead grandfather/grand uncle that if he wants to play a prank, at least make it to were it isn't mentaly _scarring _for the person the joke is being played on. okay?,"

"**. . . **_**Could you repeat that we didn't catch it,"**_

"*sigh*,"

(...Back with Naruto)

"_Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting,_

_Those kicks were fast as lightning_

_in fact it was a little bit frightning_

_But they fought with expert timing._

_There were funky china men,_

_From funky china town,_

_They were choping them up,_

_They were choping them down,_

_It's an acient chinese art,_

_And everybody knew their part,_

_From a fainting to a snip,_

_And a kick in from the hip!"_

"P-please twerp stop I can't handle the funk!," Kyuubi cried, haulting Naruto's musical number,

"Aw but I was having fun!," The boy whined, grinning.

The grand demon placed it's head on the ground, "Is this just an excuse so the author doesn't have to write rap?."

"Yes, yes I believe so," Naruto stroked the fox's fur, "You're practically untameable,"

"That's nice of you to say." Kyuubi gave a toothy smile,

...Weird.

(In Heeeeaaaaaaavvvvvvveeeeeeen)

"Having fun yet boys?," Mikoto asked the group of men who were kneeling on a green patch of clouds, Gardening.

"No," they all answered together.

"Well too bad," The female Uchiha walked off grumbling, "can't make the house look nice, bunch of ungrateful-,"

"What's the point of this," Hidan pulled a weed out of the soil, "The gardening part I mean."

"I don't know, but it reminds me of when she dragged me to look at curtains," Fugaku said, patting down a pile of dirt, "I swear I didn't even know we had windows until she brought all that crap up."

"So what we just keep doing this until she tells us to stop?," Izuna wondered.

"It'll probably be like what happened back on Earth.. Gardening, Gardening, Gardening, Death.."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0**

**I've been watching "The Grave Of The Fireflies" (The anime version and the Live action) practically on loop for the past few days. And it made me kinda depressed, so naturally this parody is lacking in the crappy humor it usually has. By the way if you haven't seen it you should, it's really good, But it has **_**graphic images.**_

**Thank you for reading, please review.**

**Ja Ne~!**


End file.
